


Frozen Family

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2015 [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/">Adventdrabbles</a> prompt for day 29: snowman.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Frozen Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Adventdrabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) prompt for day 29: snowman.

" _Do you want to build a snowman?_ "

"Not again." James rolled his eyes.

"Be nice," Harry admonished, though he was ready to strangle whatever fool had made it so electronics worked in Grimmauld Place. 

He purposefully ignored the voice reminding him that it was his own damned fault they had a telly.

" _Come on, let's go and play!_ "

"Great idea!" Harry jumped up and Summoned the children's coats. 

"You're coming with us, right?" Al asked as he pulled on his gloves. 

"Of course," Harry said as he buttoned Lily's jacket. "Come on, Jamie."

James scowled as only a pre-teen could.


End file.
